narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hate Among the Uchihas: The Last of the Clan!
is episode 85 of the original Naruto anime. Synopsis The episode begins with Jiraiya ranting about his greatness whilst standing in a spotlight with the unconscious woman from the previous episode thrown over his shoulder. The scene returned to normal, with Sasuke having been knocked to the ground and a panicking Naruto being narrowly saved from Kisame's Samehada by one of Jiraiya's toad summons. It was revealed that the woman had had a genjutsu cast on her to keep Jiraiya occupied and to separate him from Naruto, whom Itachi and Kisame were actually after. The beaten down Sasuke got back to his feet and told Jiraiya (who was already talking about getting rid of both the Akatsuki members) to stay out of the fight, declaring that he was going to fight Itachi, and no-one else. Itachi tried to refuse the challenge by expressing his lack of interest. Sasuke's response was to charge towards his brother, preparing a punch, but was kicked in the stomach, the force of which threw him to the wall on the other side of the hallway before he could even touch the elder Uchiha. Naruto attempted to intervene, refusing to stand there and watch his friend getting hurt, but was stopped in his tracks when the stubborn Sasuke yelled once again to stay out of it. Sasuke activated his Sharingan after dragging himself up from the floor, the images of Itachi standing over his parents' corpses flashing through his mind. Once again, Sasuke used a direct approach and ran towards his brother with a fist ready. Itachi blocked the attack easily, with a single hand pushing Sasuke's aside. At this point, as a result of Sasuke's running stance and the height difference, Sasuke's head was fairly low. Itachi took this opportunity to knee the younger Uchiha hard in the face. Itachi then shoved Sasuke away with a single fluid motion of the same arm that had stopped Sasuke in the first place, throwing Sasuke in a spiral back into the wall. Sasuke was now so wounded that he was unable to make hand signs. Jiraiya made an attempt to come to Sasuke's aid after seeing the boy's poor physical state and Itachi advancing towards him, but Kisame stopped him, saying that the fight was none of their business. After Itachi had reached him, Sasuke attempted to attack his older brother again, and threw himself up towards him. Itachi caught Sasuke with a knee once again. As Sasuke doubled over in pain, Itachi elbowed him in the back of the neck to push him towards his knee, after which he then knees Sasuke again. Naruto was forced to watch in horror as his friend was beaten to a pulp by his brother. Sasuke finally collapsed to the ground after Itachi stopped keeping him upright with his beating, with Sasuke thinking to himself about how he was still weaker than his brother, and wondering what he had been doing all this time if he still wasn't strong enough. Itachi lifted Sasuke up by his collar and slammed him against the wall. He then commented that Sasuke was too weak, and lacked the hatred he would need to defeat him. He leaned forward to whisper in his brother's ear that Sasuke would never have enough hate. Itachi then activated his Tsukuyomi genjutsu, and mentally tortured his younger brother. Sasuke was an eight-year-old again, and cried out when he recognized the place he had been transported to as his childhood home. Itachi tormented Sasuke by forcing him to watch Itachi murder their parents. He afterwards made Sasuke watch him kill the rest of the clan through Sasuke's eight-year-old body. The illusion ended as Sasuke screamed. Naruto, having had enough of watching his teammate being tortured, tried to run to the rescue, with Kisame right behind him, who must of been caught off guard. During this, Jiraiya formed hand signs for a jutsu. Everyone instantly froze as his Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind came into effect. The entire area became the esophagus of the Mountain Toad, with Kisame's foot and sword already starting to be absorbed as Jiraiya began explaining his jutsu. Sasuke was absorbed into the wall, thus being saved from Itachi. Itachi instructed Kisame to come with him, knowing that the only way they could survive this technique was to escape. The toad's digestive flesh pursued the Akatsuki members, and, just as the two were about to be engulfed, Itachi used his Sharingan to break free. Naruto and Jiraiya rushed to the scene to see the black flames of the powerful jutsu Amaterasu along the edges of a large hole, through which the two ninja had escaped. Itachi and Kisame fled, Itachi saying that they would capture Naruto and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox when the time was right. He also needed to rest after using both Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu. The flames of Amaterasu were so powerful that Jiraiya had to seal them before they could spread any further. Jiraiya ended his jutsu, and Naruto rushed to Sasuke's side. Guy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and kicked Jiraiya in the face with his Dynamic Entry. He had thought that Naruto and Jiraiya were Itachi and Kisame after using the reflection from his headband to check what was ahead. He had seen two figures in the dull reflection, so he had automatically assumed that Itachi and Kisame were still there. Naruto thought back on Sasuke's defeat at Itachi's hands. He resolved to go after Itachi and Kisame for doing that to Sasuke, but was quickly shot down by a more realistic Jiraiya, who knew that Naruto was nowhere near Itachi and Kisame's league. Naruto learned about Kakashi having been injured, and Guy talked about needing a medical specialist to help, not only with Kakashi and Sasuke, but with Lee as well. There was a short glance at Tsunade at the end of the episode, as Jiraiya told Guy the person he needed was who they were searching for: the healing specialist, queen of slugs and elixirs, legendary Sannin, and gambler extraordinaire, Tsunade.